runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Book 1 - Behind the Undeads/Chapter 1
On the Kandarian throne sat King Lathas. "Your Majesty, a knight seeks an audience with you," the doorkeepers opened the door and reported to the king. "Granted." The knight came in and genuflected, then he spoke with a grim face, "Your Majesty, we have found a corpse in the market." The king seemed shocked, "that is intolerable. We must investigate this further and find the murder as fast as possible. We cannot leave a murderer who can evade the eyes of paladins and heroes in the vast land of Kandarin. Also, give some money to the victim's family as compensation." "Are you sure that you want to compensate the victim's family, Your Majesty? I would advise against that." "I can't see the reason why I shouldn't compensate the victim's family. Although it is hard to admit this, but I must say that this is our fault." "But... but... but..." the knight stuttered a bit, "giving money to cats is absurd, Your Majesty." "No. I said I will give money to the victim's family, not cats." "Your Majesty, the victim is a cat." "Oh..." the king showed that he finally realized the whole situation by showing the knight an overly pretentious facial expression, "then I must encourage all Knights of Ardougne to keep the market clean and sanitized. You are dismissed now, knight." "Thank you for your time, Your Majesty," the knight walked out and left. "Damn. This is the fifteenth report about dead cats. Seriously, why is there not any interesting thing today? I think I am going to fall asleep anytime soon, and I don't want to be the first king ever in Gielinor to fall asleep on his throne..." the king thought to himself. "Doorkeepers," the king ordered, "I feel unwell. I need a sleep now. Tell all who seeks me to wait until morning." "Would you like to be attended by healers, Your Majesty?" the doorkeepers asked anxiously. "No. I am very tired and I need a good sleep. Tell the healers to come by tomorrow." "Yes, Your Majesty," the doorkeepers bowed. One of the doorkeepers opened the door and stepped out, then he saw a hooded figure standing in the doorway. A sound came under the hood, "I am desperately in need of an audience with the king. Please let me see the king at once." The doorkeeper answered coldly, "His Majesty feels unwell and commands that no-one shall disturb him." The hooded man insisted, "I have absolute need to see the king. I must." The doorkeeper reached out his halberd slightly, and warned, "His Majesty shall not be disturbed until morning. If you still insist to disturb His Majesty, I have no choice but to end your existence in Gielinor." The hooded man said in an enraged tone, "You dare?" The doorkeeper found that he was bound to the earth by magic, but he laughed, "Do you think I am only good at melee?" He condensed the water element, which is abundant in the air, into one large ball, and threw it to the hooded man. However, the man prayed to Saradomin, and the magic was severely weakened. The man then laughed in a mocking tone, "Do you think I am only good at magic?" He then proceeded to punch the doorkeeper in the face and knocked the keeper out. He then genuflected at the doorway and spoke, "Your Majesty, the Ardougne Spy Master seeks an audience with you." After that, the hooded figure found that the king had already left, and the another doorkeeper was casting a magic to stop the "intruder" who had knocked a doorkeeper down. "Idiot," a great burst of fire hit the doorkeeper and knocked him down. Then, the spy master took out a paper plane and threw it hard. The plane rested perfectly on the luxurious seat of King Lathas. Chapter 2 Category:Undead Invasion